


A Thousand Years Apart

by Peachy_Skulls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Skulls/pseuds/Peachy_Skulls
Summary: With Arthur gone all Merlin can do is wait by the lake, wait for her king to wake again. But what did he do down in the lake? What was Arthur doing for centuries down in the lake?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	A Thousand Years Apart

_"Ar... thur-! ...Ar- ur!....rth!... Arthur!"_

~~~~~~

Arthur opened his eyes, but all he could see was black. Arthur sits up looking around at the nothingness that expanded for miles and miles. Where was he? Who's the woman that was calling him? She feels familiar to Arthur, like he's known her for years he just doesn't know how.

**"Hello Arthur Pendragon, it's an honour to meet you."** The voice reverberates from the void. Arthur quickly hops up pulling out his sword. "Who goes there?" He can't see where the voice is coming from. **"You need not be afraid, I am a friend. Emrys has sent you to me so you may be healed."**

Arthur drops his guard a little but keeps his sword out. "Who are you and where am I?" He has many questions but these two seem the most important for now. **"You are at Avalon sire, I am the spirit that protects this lake."**

The spirit clears up some things but Arthur is still so confused. "Whose Emrys? Why can't I remember anything?" His memories are all a blur. **"It appears you have lost most of your memory, worry not sire I shall help you recover. First we must start at the beginning, when you met Emrys."** The void suddenly changes shape right before Arthur's eyes.

It's changed to the courtyard of Camelot, where Arthur would train his knights. He can see himself and several other knights throwing knives at a boy with a sheild. "What's happening spirit?" Arthur can see the memory clear but there's no color, only blacks greys and whites. **"This is when you first met Emrys, here she comes sire."**

_"That's quite enough friend, I believe you've bullied this poor boy enough."_ A young woman speaks up. Her long curly hair tied back, her fierce eyes focused on the younger Arthur. Her eyes... their a stunning crystal blue. "This is Emrys? She's... she's beautiful." The spirit chuckles. **"You've thought that many times sire, it appears some of your memories have remained."** Arthur keeps watching the memory play out, eyes trained on Emrys.

_"What?"_ Arthurs past self asks the young woman. _"You've had your fun now leave him alone."_ Her gaze was harsh, but it softens as she helps up the serving boy. _"Do I know you?" "No." "And yet you called me friend." "That was my mistake, I'd never be friends with such an ass."_ Arthur snickered a little at her response, it was clever and brave.

~~~~~~

The void continues to shift and change, showing different places and people in his life. His friends, his enemies, and people he once trusted. But through it all Emrys is there, no matter how big or small his mistakes are. She's saved him countless times but he never noticed.

_"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" ~ "It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant." ~ "Oh, no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?" ~ "No man is worth your tears." "Yeah. You're certainly not." ~ "You're destined to be Albion's greatest king. Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way." ~ "Well how will one more death bring about the peace we long for? She's young, I don't believe she's beyond redemption."_

She's kept him afloat for all these years, and she never asked for anything in return. Day after day she saved him, of her own will and compassion she'd save him. More memories flood through with the void, he's reliving his life with her in slow motion and seeing her colors.

Her dancing in that old blue dress, she danced like no one was watching. That red scarf she always wore around her neck. Her favorite yellow flowers to smell, those old yellowed books she'd read all the time. Her soft skin and gentle smile that made his heart feel tight.

Suddenly he was seeing her in full color, right in front of him. She smiles at him while stroking the side of his face gently, making him lean into her warmth. _"Arthur..."_ Her voice is as gentle as her touch. "Merlin.." Her name on his lips tasting sweet.

**"It's time sire, you have fully recovered from your wounds and Albion needs you."** The image of Merlin fades away leaving Arthur in the void alone with the voice. "What do you mean? Am I going somewhere?" Worry etches into Arthurs voice. **"You are returning to the surface sire, Ablion is in great need of you. It has been many years since you arrived, things will be very different."** Arthur was ready to leave, to face whatever is waiting for him.

"I have one more question spirit. How... how long have I been here?" The question was burning inside his chest. He needed to know, how many years has he left Merlin alone for. **"It has been 1,426 years since your battle with Mordred, much has changed in Camelot."** Arthur staggers a little at the information. 1,426 years, it took him that long to recover?

**"Are you ready to leave sire?"** He felt uneasy but nodded his head. "Yes I'm ready, I can't keep Merlin waiting forever." Arthur replies. **"You will not remember me or what I have said to you sire. You must close your eyes as you are risen to the surface." Arthur does as he is told, closing his eyes and preparing himself for what may happen. "Goodbye Arthur Pendragon, may you bring peace to Ablion once more."**

~~~~~~

Arthur gasps, taking in as much air as he can when he reaches the surface of the lake. How did he get there? He swims to the shore as best as he can in his armour, when he reaches land Arthur lays on his back and closes his eyes breathing heavily.

As he lays there a shadow goes over his face, but the shadow stays making it obvious it isn't a cloud. Arthur opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of a little girl with long curly hair. "Are you a knight?" The little girl asks, her big eyes staring at him. "Um... yes, I am." He answers, she smiles big revealing a gap in her teeth. "I knew it! The others didn't believe me so they ran to get Ms. M." Arthur sits up then slowly stands.

"Why were you in the lake?" She stares up at Arthur. "I don't know, someone put me there." His shoulders are starting to feel very heavy. "What's you name? My name's Sophia." Arthur smiles a little at her. "I'm Arthur, do you know where we are?" He might as well find out where he is. "This is the lake in our town. Ms. M calls it lake Avalon, she also says the castle ruins near by are Camelot." Off in the distance Arthur can see castle ruins, is that really Camelot?

"There he is Ms. M! He just came out of the lake!" A boy yells from the other side. Arthur looks up and sees three people standing there staring at him. One was the boy that yelled, the other was another little girl, and the third was a woman with black hair.

He could barely make out her features but something about her felt familiar. The woman whispers something before she runs over to Arthur, tackling him to the ground in a hug. "H-hey! What are you-?" Her sobs fill his ear.

"You're here, you're really here. What took you so long dollaphead?!" Only Merlin ever calls him that. Arthur wraps his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her warmth. "Sorry I kept you waiting Merlin." He runs a hand through her hair to calm her sobbing. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you again." Arthur promises her. "You better not or I'll kill you myself!" Merlin chuckles a little, happiness taking over in her heart.

Merlin leans off of Arthur a little to look at his face, she's smiling at him. Her hair isn't tied back making it fall on both of them, there are tear stains on her cheeks and tears in her eyes still. Arthur reaches a hand up and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "I never got to tell you... how beautiful you are." Merlin stares at him surprised and warmth fills her cheeks.

"I mean it Merlin, when I first met that stubborn bullheaded girl I thought she was beautiful. I still think she is." Arthur strokes the side of her face, wiping away some of her tears. 

She smiles at him again, that gentle smile the one that melts his heart. "I always wanted to hear you say something like that." Merlin let's out a light laugh.

Arthur pulls her closer to him, looking her in the eyes before closing his and kissing her. It's soft with the movements the two give, like waves on the shore. It sends electricity through their bodies, jolting them both with such love. Merlin pulls away to breath, but still looks down at Arthur.

"Welcome back, your majesty." She says, soft and happy. "It's good to be back Merlin." Arthur says with the promise of never leaving Merlin again, she won't be alone any more.


End file.
